inazuma_eleven_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kino Aki
Kino Aki (木野 秋) was the first manager of Raimon Soccer Club and later one of the managers for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, she is the coach of Akizoura Challengers. Background She is the childhood friend of Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka.Aki,Domon and Ichinose lived in America and played soccer together. She witnessed Ichinose being hit by a truck and decided to give up soccer because of this. She and Domon returned to Japan under the impression that Ichinose was dead. Later on, she met Endou Mamoru and was impressed by his love for soccer which gave Ichinose to come to mind. She helped him to form the soccer club and became the first manager of the team. She also harboured romantic feelings for Ichinose Kazuya (and possibly Endou Mamoru). Appearance Aki has short brown hair, wears a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes. She always wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes. The other outfit that Aki is seen wearing is an orange track suit with white stripes at each sleeve and a pair of white shoes. In GO she wears a long green sweater over an orange shirt and a long white skirt with a green horizontal line, along with black stockings and orange sneakers. She loses her clip and wears an emerald necklace. Plot Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei,Shishido Sakichi,and Kabeyama Heigorou even told her that she sounded like Endou, she also agreed that his influence wore off on her. She also played soccer when she was a child, until she experienced a horrible trauma because of an accident that happened to her Ichinose Kazuya. She often described Endou rather similar to Ichinose and she continued as a manager for Raimon Eleven. She received a phone call from an unknown number, introducing himself as the "deceased" Ichinose. Both Aki and Domon wait in the airport to see Ichinose directly as he informed her that he will be coming home to Japan from America. Both of them soon head back to Raimon as there were no signs of Ichinose on the plane, arriving, Ichinose hugs Aki and she shows a hint of blush which leads some people to assume her romantic feelings for Ichinose. Later on, when Endou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatsu Tri-Pegasus,she was eventually the reason they were able to complete it. She was also, along with Haruna and Natsumi, the one to discover what Zeus' source of incredible power during the match with Raimon. Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many of the players in the team got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best, just like Endou. In episode 40 during the ferris wheel scene, both Natsumi and Aki hesitate on sitting beside Endou for the ride to search, showing another possible sign of romantic feelings for Endou. Soon after Rika confessed her feelings for Ichinose and called him "darling", Aki was shocked and was worried about Ichinose as hinted to her expressions through the episode. Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru Ichirouta left the team, so she tries encouraging him, but unfortunately, she cannot change his mind. Ultimately, Endou was able to move on after watching Tachimukai trying to complete Majin The Hand, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 During the FFI Arc, She became Inazuma Japan's manager. During episode 97-Episode 98, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even considering quitting being the manager of Inazuma Japan but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Right after the final match we can see her getting something like a "love letter" on one of the photos (it looks like it was from Ichinose, who was telling her that he is well and that his surgery was successful). In episode 126 like the rest of Raimon she also graduated and she is seen to be very happy seeing Ichinose Kazuya playing soccer again. She was also shown in a school album taking part in some sort of school play along side Endou, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama. Plot (GO) She's the landlord of the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or elder sister. She takes care of Tenma by cooking him food. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, hinting a possible relationship with Ichinose or Domon. In Episode 021 (GO), she is revealed as Akizoura Challengers coach. In Episode 029 (GO), she wished Tenma "Good Luck", before the match with Kidokawa Seishuu (GO). Later in Episode 041 (GO), she is seen talking with Natsumi when Raimon was about to play the finals match. She also say to Natsumi that Matsukaze Tenma is similar to Endou Mamoru, Natsumi's husband and it made Natsumi blushing. In Episode 044 (GO), she was seen celebrating Raimon's victory with Natsumi. In Episode 046 (GO), she was seen in Raimon's soccer club room bringing a cake to celebrate Raimon's victory. Then she is seen watching the television along with Haruna. She is glad because she can celebrate Raimon (GO)'s championship with Haruna again. Plot (Chrono Stone) She appeared in Episode 2 (Chrono Stone) when the Raimon soccer went back to the time of the founding of the Raimon soccer club. In Episode 030 (Chrono Stone), she talked with Tenma and Fei about Endou's accomplishments. Trivia * Like the other managers of the original series, she also has a season motif as her name, aki (秋) is the meaning of Autumn. Category:Manager Category:Character Category:Goalkeeper